Waves of Love
by happytide
Summary: Bella Swan is taken aback by the mysterious boy named Edward that claims he is a merman. Could this be the same green eyed boy that saved her from drowning.Hey if Vampires can exist why not meremaids! Normal parings.BxE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_**God my longs burned like hell.****I gave up thrashing to get to the surface of the water. The currents were just to strong and I was just to weak. I closed my eyes and let the waves serge against me.**_

**_There was no hope._**

**_No hope at all. But what about Charlie...and Renee! They would be broken. I had just began to really bond with Charlie and now he would loose me._**

**_I thought about all the good things that had happened to me since I'd came to Forks. Renee I knew was happy. She could travel with Phil now and not have to be restrained by me. And then Charlie. Oh Charlie. We had gotten along so well. He had his girl home._**

**_Finally I felt at peace._**

**_Suddenly the water warmed around me. My eyes flashed open in an instant and I was face to with a green eyed angel. His eyes were the color of see weed below the ocean and showed a strange determination. His skin was pale a snow. He was angel in its purest form. Our noses were centimeters from touching. I must be dead and gone heaven. Nope, lungs still felt like the were being lit on fire._**

**_His arms suddenly wraped around me and we were hurdling towards the surface. I as surrounded by his warmth._**

**_It felt as if I was in a dream..a trance. This couldn't be real. He couldn't be real. _**

**_The air had long since left my lungs and I as very dizzy. I was sure I was hallucinating. This was a fair explanation for what was happening._**

**_My eyes slid away from the beautiful man in front of me. At first I was staring into the light cloaked by the murky water above us that had to be the sun. The light was fast approaching._**

**_But not fast enough. _**

**_Everything around slowly darkened and my green eyed angel began to disappear. No! I needed him! My thoughts screamed._**

**_And then I slipped into the black._**

**BPOV**

I stared unblinkingly out of my bedroom window as dark sheets of rain poured against the outside of the cold glass.

Raining.

Always. That's only one of the many things I'd always hated about Forks Washington.

I sighed, my hot breath fogging the window. It had been my choice to come here and yet I'd continued to wallow in self pity ever since I'd stepped off the plane yesterday.

I would start my first day of school in Forks High in the middle of January and to add on to that I didn't no a single soul that attended the school. I wondered how I would fit in. Clichés had already been established early on in the year.

Not that I ever really cared to much about fitting into the clichés. I'd always been different. Back in phoenix I'd had friends but none that I ever felt a real had a connection with. They'd always seemed so shallow and superficial to me. I hoped the kids here were different.

I pushed away from the cold window went to crawl into the warmth of my bed. Once I'd settled into the depths of the covers I instantly became drowsy. I was happy for this. I didn't want to have to worry about staying up all night then in the morning looking beat up. My lids were getting heavier and then I was out.

Knock Knock.

I woke up with a start. Was someone at the door? I yawned and place my head back against the pillow assuming Charlie would get the door.

Knock Knock.

Grrr. I turned to look at the clock. It was 7:15. Charlie was at work already.

I sighed and got my lazy butt off the bed and slugged my way down stairs. I unlocked the door and pulled it open..

On the porch stood a tall familiar boy with a nice face, an excellent tan and jet black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. He looked about a year younger then me; 16. He looked surprised to see me. From the expression on his face I could see he was expecting to see Charlie.

"Oh, hey" he said in a surprised tone as his eyes skimmed over my appearance. I then remembered I must have looked like crap. I had bed hair and was wearing baggy sweats with a tank top. Not all that attractive.

"Hi, can I help you" I asked politely.

"Isabella right?"

"Bella"

"I'm Jacob" I then studied his face again wondering why it looked so familiar. Oh!

"Jacob Black?" I asked. I then recalled spending summers with his older sisters Rachael and Rebbecca.

"Yeah"

"Oh your Billy's son, right"

"The one and only" he replied with a cheesy grin on his face.

"What can I do for you?"

"Is Charlie home?"

"Sorry, he left about an hour ago"

"Oh okay. I just came by to drop off the keys to your truck" he said as he pulled out a key out from his Jean pocket.

"Oh thanks!" I said as he dropped the keys into my palm.

"The truck isn't quite workin yet. I got a few more things on it I got to repair so I could give you a ride to school"

"Do you mind" I asked hopefully, not at all looking forward to walking to school.

"Not at all"

" Okay. Thank you" I said gratefully. "Come on in."

I opened the door to let him past. "I'll be ready in a few" I called over my shoulder as I quickly climbed up the stairs.

Once in my room I slipped out of my clothes and pulled on a green long sleeve shirt with white strait legged jeans and dark brown Uggs boots. I stepped into the bathroom and then frowned at my reflection.

I was a plain girl. I had ordinary long brown hair and pale skin. There was nothing extraordinary. I had slight frame with average curves. Everything about me screamed average.

I sighed and hauled my hair up into a ponytail. Then I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I rushed down the stairs tripping twice. I found Jacob leaning against the kitchen door way.

"K I'm ready" I announced as I grabbed my back pack from off the hook and slung it around my shoulders.

He smiled at me and we headed off to school. On the way we made polite conversation. Turned out he was a sophomore at Forks high, just a grade below me. He was also great with tools and spent most of his time in the garage. I seemed like a very easy going guy and was effortless to talk to.

When we arrived at the school we were a little early. The school was much different from my school back in Forks. It looked like a collection of matching houses built with maroon-colored bricks.

Jacob accompanied me to the front office. After we got my schedule and a map from the lady sitting behind the desk we headed back outside. We sat at a bench as Jacob showed me where all my classes were on my map.

"...and that's were you will find the Gym," Jacob finished. I bit my lip not all that excited about having to take gym. I was most definitely not what you would call coordinated.

At that moment the bell rang. By this time there were a lot of kids that had started to crowd the school yard many which of whom were staring at me. I guessed the school didn't get new students often.

I glanced back at my schedule. I had English first period. This I didn't mind. It had always been my favorite subject.

"You'll find the class right behind the cafeteria. So, good luck." Jacob said genuinely. I looked up at him. He was so nice for helping me with everything.

"Thank you for everything" I said meaning it.

"No problem! I'll catch you later." And with that he went off to his next class.

I smiled at his retreating figure. He was really nice.

I headed off to my class following his instructions. I found the building Jake had pointed out and walked inside. All eyes were on me. The class didn't get quiet the way I dreaded it would and I was thankful for that. They were all probably to busy analyzing the new girl and gossiping. I took my slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He directed me to a seat in the back of the classroom next to a pretty short girl with black hair.

I hurried to my seat as he began to lecture the class about Shakespeare.

"Hi" the girl whispered perkily next to me with a grin on her face. " I'm Alice Cullen"

"Bella Swan" I said returning a smile as took off my backpack.

"So where did you come from?" she asked genuinely interested.

"Phoenix Arizona"

"Really? Did you live by the Beach?"

"Had an ocean side view."

"Oh!! I love the Ocean!!" she exclaimed. She had stopped whispering.

"Miss Cullen" Mr. Mason's voice called. I winced hoping I hadn't just got Alice in trouble. "Please don't bring Miss Swan down to your level. Now would you mind telling the class the answer to number three on page 139?"

I noticed Alice didn't have her book out. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes at Mr. Mason as if her were a child.

"The Globe" she stated simply. Wow she must have memorized the textbook or something.

" Thank you, no please keep her attention to the front the classroom and not on miss Swan" he turned back to the black board and began scribbling a picture of what I guess was supposed to be The Globe Theatre (looked more like a toddlers first drawing) and continued with his dull lecture about theaters during Elizabethan Age. Alice did not however remain quiet for the remainder of the class.

As soon as Mr. Mason's back was turned to us she then continued with our conversion in a whisper as Mr. Mason was just a rood interruption. "So what made you move here?" she asked.

I glanced at Mr. Mason and whispered " It's a long story"

She raised her eyebrows." We've got all class period"

I smiled at her. "My mom got remarried"

She nodded understandingly.

I continued. " My step dad, Phil, he travels a lot. You see he plays ball for a living" I explained. "My mom stayed with me at first, but I could tell she missed him…so I decided to spend some quality time with Charlie" I ended it with a frown.

"Well that sucks" she murmured.

I shrugged as if it were nothing.

She switched the topic to something lighter and talked about all the teachers I should watch out for and best people to be friends with. She mentioned a girl named Angela that seemed like a nice girl from the way Alice described her.

" Its my first day here and I already made two friends" I said optimistically thinking of Jacob Black.

"Oh, who else" she perked up.

"Jacob Black, he's helping fix my truck and he gave me a ride…." I faded off noticing that Alice had wrinkled her nose at the mention of his name.

"Your friends with Jacob Black?" she hissed.

I nodded my head slowly. "You don't like him"

She snorted. " Hell no" she hissed.

" Why not?" Jacob had been nothing but kind to me since the second I'd met him.

She studied my face for a second as if wondering if she should tell me something or not. " He's just the wrong kind of friend for you. You should stay away from him" she said her expression had turned smooth and she turned her attention to the front of the classroom suddenly interested in what Mr. Mason had to say.

I frowned. I wondered if Jacob did drugs. Maybe he was a play boy of sorts. Nah. He didn't seem like the type. Then I wondered how I as going to stay away from him when he was my ride home.

Then the bell rang.

Alice hopped up from her chair and waited patiently for me to gather my belongings.

" So you need help finding your next class or anything?" she asked.

"No I'm good but thanks." I said as I got up. I liked Alice. She seemed like she could over exuberant at times but she was adorable and reminded me of a pixie.

"Okay then see ya around " she leaned in for a quick hug then danced gracefully out of the classroom. I wondered if she was a cheerleader.

The rest of the day up to lunch went by uneventful. I'd met a overly nice guy named Mike who reminded me of a golden retriever. Then a girl named Jessica walked with me to the lunch room. She seemed like all the other friends I'd mad back in Phoenex. Shallow and gushed on and on about how 'hot' Nick Jonas was and asked me things about my hair.

After getting our lunches from the lunch line she directed me to an extremely crowded table. A few faces I recognized from my previous classes including Mike the golden retreiver. Jessica took her place beside him and I sat infront of her. By this time the table had became pretty quiet.

Jessica cleared her thought with a slightly smug look on her face. Most likely proud she was the first one to catch the new girl. " Everyone, this is Bella, Bella this is everyone" she smiled at me.

" Hey Bella!" Mike chirped.

" Um, hey"I greeted shyly. After that I was bombarded with question from the group around me. Like whats Phoenix like, why was I so pale after coming from such a sunny place and my least favorite of all: do you you have a boyfriend. I answered this question more shyly then the others aware Mikes attention was on me.

" No." I mumbled.

"Are you looking for one" a boy blurted. I recognized this boy from one of my classes. I think his name was Tyler. Mike sent him a sharp look.

" No, not right now." I mumble again blushing lightly.

" Hi Bella!" a chiming voice called. I looked up to see Alice Cullen standing behind Mikes shoulder with a lunch tray in her hand. Next to her stood a beautiful tall girl with wavy golden hair and a flawless body.

" Hi Alice." I greeted her immediately feeling more comfortable with her here. I noticed the table had gone silent.

" Rosalie this is Bella, Bella this is Rosalie" she introduced the tall blond by her side.

" Hello Rosalie" I said politely.

" Hello Bella," She greeted in a musical voice extending a perfectly manicured hand. I shook it gingerly and let go.

" So Rose and I are going shopping after school Friday and we wanted to see if you'd like to come with us" Alice said surprising me. I'd barley jus met her and she wanted to take me shopping. Although I can admit it felt like we could become close friends. Unlike the kids back in Phoenix I felt an actually connection with her.

'"Sure that sounds like fun" I smiled. Even though shopping wasn't exact;y my favorite thing to do, I decided that any thing involving Alice had to be fun.

" Great, see ya later" she grinned.

" By Bella" Rosalie smiled. and with that they both walked of looking like run way models.

" Your friends with them?" Jessica asked in a bitter tone. Jealous of there looks no doubt.

" I guess so" I shrugged.

" I'd like to get acquainted with them.." Tyler said suggestively. Some body smack that boy. Lauren, a girl with silvery blond hair, obviously had the same train of thought as she slapped the back of his head.

" You know your probably going to be offered a spot on the cheer leading squad if Alice asked you to go shopping with them" Jessica said casually as she picked at her unappetizing salad. So Alice _was_ a cheerleader.

I snorted at the thought of me being a cheerleader. Not only would my extreme clumsiness get in the way but so would my ego. I didn't belong in a chearleading squad fool of spirited beautiful girls just like Alice and Rosalie. I just couldn't see that happening. I'm sure the squad wouldn't be happy with me after I injured half the team with my clumsy self.

About the only place I wasn't clumsy in was the water. I'd always been a good swimmer and was on the swim team back in Phoenix. Of course with my luck they didn't have a swim team here in forks. About the only team they had here was football and basketball. Yeah. This place sucks.

At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

" What class do you have next Bella?" Mike asked.

" Biology" I said. I'd already memorized my schedule already.

" I have that class next too!" he exclaimed over eagerly. Okay dude . Calm down.

Mike with me to class chatting endlessly about things I really care about. ( Like who cares that Darth Vader was Anakin). The Biology classroom was filled with rowdy students. Mr Banner ushered me to lab table in the back of the room. There was noone there so I figured I wouldn't have a lab partner for the rest of the year.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. I was extremely grateful that I didnt have to join in the action on my first day in Gym. They were currently playing volleyball. Not my favorite sport. But then again the only sport I _didnt_ hate was swimming.

When I left the locker room I remembered Jacob had given me a ride to school. Crap. Was I going to have to search all over the campus for him. But then my worries were demolished when I noticed his tall figure leaning against his car. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I crossed the distance between us. He had a grin on his face as I approached him.

"Mind giving me a ride back to my place?" I asked although I knew he would say yes.

" Hmmm, I don't know" he said feigning thought fullness as he considered my request. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. " Its gonna cost ya" he said sternly.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at his goofiness. " Get in the car Black." I said with a grin on my face. Putting all politeness aside I marched to his car door and yanked the door open and slid inside. He laughed and hoped in and drove me home. On the way he asked some more questions that he hadn't gotten to on the way to school.

When we made to my house I suddenly felt a little depressed. I didnt want to leave him. he was really fun to talk to and quite simply my house was boring.

" Well see ya and thanks for the ride" I sighed as I began to step out of the car.

" Wait." he said as he caught my arm. I turned around.

" Me and my friends are going cliff diving this weekend ya wanna come?" he asked hopefully.

Is crunched my eyebrows. Cliff diving? It sounded dangerous. Oh what the heck why not!

" Sure" i said.

He grinned. " Meet us at La Push around twelve."

" K, Bye." I said and left the car.

He waved as he drove away.

I stood on the the lawn watching his car disappear into the street. I turned around and went into the house.

Charlie was sprawled on the couch knocked out with remote in his hand when I came into the living room. I smile at the site and went and turned the TV off. I fetched a blanket from the closet and draped it over his sprawled body.

After I'd taken my shower and was in bed i began to think over the day's events. I'd made plenty of friends. It wasn't nearly as bad as I'd predicted. Alice and Rosalie seemed nice enough. Then I remembered the shopping spree Alice had planned for tomorrow. Yikes. I hoped she wasn't a shopping Nazi.

Then as I began to drift off into sleep I thought about Jacob and our plans to go cliff diving.

Cliff diving! What the hell had I gotten myself into?

And with that I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So to all yall that are reading this thanks so much!! Yaller the best!!Please review!!!**

**So some quick background info about this story: Edward is in fact a mermaid. So are Jasper and Emmett. And yes they do have flippers but.... their flippers arent really a permanent thing... thats all I'm going to say about that. AS you read into the story you'll find out more about the whole Alice hating Jacob thing. And there's no vampires in this story, so sorry. and one more thing. This isnt a Jacob Bella story. Yeah sorry to all you Jacob lubbers!! I personally love me some Jacob but this ones all about Edward. SO. Even though this is BXE story you can definitely expect some Jacob drama.**

**So I have a few other chapters lined up for this one but I aint posten em till I get a lil feed back!! So just let me know if I should continue this story or not. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer!!! Stepahnie owns it not me!!! **

**BPOV**

Jake gave me a ride to school the next day and chatted easily with me. When I told him I wouldn't need a ride to my house he asked why.

" I'm going shopping with Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale." I said wandering what his reaction would be. I recalled that Alice had said that she didnt like him and was curios if the feelings were mutual.

His nostrils flared in what I assumed was disgust. Yep the feelings were totally mutual. " What your friends withe them or something?"he asked in a disgusted tone.

" Yeah I said defensively.

"Why! You want be a cheerleader?"

" No, no not at all!" I rolled my eyes" What you think I'm using them to climb up the popularity chart"

" No it's not that" he said his dark brows furrowed" Just stay away from them, they could get you into a mess"he whispered.

" What type of mess?" I asked instantly curious. I didn't understand on of it.

Then I noticed that the car had stopped. I peered out the window and noticed we had made it to school. Jacob climbed out of the car as if I hadn't said anything. I quickly followed suite. Why was he suddenly acting strange. He stood in front of the car waiting for me. Had he even heard my question?

" SO are you ready for your second day of school?" he asked with false cheerfulness.

" Jake!"

" Yeah?" he asked innocently as he began to head off into the school.

" Cut the BS" I snapped grabbing his huge forearm. " What did you mean?"

He stared at me with a strange emotion in his eyes. Like he was deciding whether or not to tell me something. What was so big that he couldn't tell me? " Well Bella" he said squirming "I don't know if I should tell you its kind of complicated. This instantly perked my interest. I had never seen Jake an any other mood besides happy go lucky. And now seeing him uncomfortable like this made really want to know what he was hiding. Was it a huge secret? I bet Alice would tell me!

The Bell rang suddenly. Jacob instantly looked relieved. " Well I've got to get to class Bells" he said with a grin on his face. " You know, don't want to be late."

"Thats fine with me! If you dont want to tell me Ill ask Alice after school when we go shopping!!!" I smiled and trotted off to class leaving an angry Jacob behind.

When I went into English class I didnt ask Alice about it. I decided I'd save it until after school. We chatted easily while Mr. Conner blabbered in front of the calssroom. The rest of the day went by pretty easy. I didnt get as many stares as the day before so I as in a pretty light mood. That is until I made it to Gym.

To my utter horror I was forced to participate although I warned the coach repeatedly that I'm not built for sports. Ignoring my warnings he sent me on the quart with the rest of the students. I was on a team with Lauren and a few other girls who's names I dont quite remember. Lets just say I made a few enemies that day.

After school I met up with Rosalie and Alice outside of Gym class and we headed off to the mall in there way expensive car.

" So are you still hanging out with Jacob Bella?" Alice asked keeping her eyes on the rode as she drove. This was good. I wouldn't have to be the one to bring up the topic.

I noticed Rosalie stiffen. " You _hang out _with Black?" Rosalie asked in a unbeleiving tone. Jeez. Remind me not get on her bad side.

" Yeah I guess." I chewed my lip and decided not tell them about my cliff diving plans. " SO whats up with yall. Why don't you like Jacob"

" He's an ass!"

" He's a jerk!" the both said at the same time.

" He seemed alright to me" I mumbled taken aback by there hostility towards Jake.

Rosalie swiveled in her seat to face me. Her expression was deadly. " Are you going out with him?"she hissed.

" No! No, no were just friends. I mean yeah I'm gonna go hang with him this weekend but were not, uh were uhh" I fumbled for words as she gave me her killer glare.

" Where are you going with him?" Alice asked. I looked in the mirror to see here yes tight and on the road.

" La push" I mumbled a bit nervous. Were they mad at me?" Were goin cliff diving with his friends"

" Bella he is dangerous." Rosalie said enphasizing dangerous.

" Dangerous how?" Rosalie sighed and turned back in her chair to face the front.

" Bella just don't let down your guard around him" she murmured. Grr. I wanted some answers.

How could a guy like Jacob ever be dangerous. I mean I didn't know him a that well but he gave me a good vibe. Did they mean dangerous as in a playboy ready to snatch up girls virginity or dangerous as in keeps a nife in his back pocket so he can go all Sweeney Todd on people. Weird. Whatever the reason the obviously didn't want me to know. Why? I dont have a clue. It's as if Jake Ros and Alice were all in on a secret that didn't want anyone to find out about.

We reached the mall sooner then I expected. Alice zoomed in and out of all the departments spending more money then I could imagine. She bought me plenty of things that I had insited I could never accept but she demised it as if it were nothing.I'm sure she would have continued the manager hant have said we had to leave because te mall was going to close soon. We left the mall with a bazillion bags on each arm. For Alice and Rose I'm sure this was jsut a normal shopping spree and thy did at least once a week. I wonderd how the managed to were all there close. They most likely had close in there closets that they had never gotten chance to wear.

When we made it to my house they said there goodbyes and as I as leaving the car Rose called" remember what we said about Jake Bella! Don' t let your guard down. With that the speeded away in their sleek car.

I barely maneged to squeeze through the door with all my bags. " Dad?" I called.

"in her he called from the living room" eh was lounging on the couch watching a game. He looked up and seeing the gags strapped around my arms asked " Did you go shopping?"

Oops. I'd forgotten to tell Charlie about my little shopping escapade plans with Rosalie and Alice. he must have been worried." Oh, sorry dad I forgot to tell you. I went shopping with ALice Bandon and Rosalie HAle."

" Ahh" he said in understanding. " there good kids" he mumured his attention averted back to his game.

" Yeah they are" I smiled glad that charlie didn't have the same opinion of themas Jacob did. Wich reminded me.." He dad I was going to hang out with Jacob in La Push, that fine wit you?" I asked. I perpousfully left out the cliffdiving part knowing my father wouldn't be to keen on that.

" Oh, yeah thats sounds great" he said happy that I as making knew friends.

I smiled. " I'm gonna make dinner now does spaghetti sound okay?"

" Sounds great Bells."

I went upstairs to stowaway my shopping bags. Giving uo looking for a place to put them I shoved them in acorner and chose to unpack them later.

After we finished dinner I cleaned the plates and rushed upstairs to shower. I took my time enjoing the hot water roll down my body. I leaned my head against the shower wall as my mind went back to the fued between my firends. I couldnt make heads or tales of it. I climbed out the shower and dressed in my highscoolmusical PJs. ( yeah I like highschoolmusica! Sue me)

I went down stairs and joined My dad onthe couch to wacth the game. Ok. I dont like football whats over but I did it more because I wanted to spend time with Charlie more tan anything else. I mean I hadnt seen in likke a year so it was nice to be with him. Althouhg neaither of us were erally one for conversation we still got along way better then my mother na dI.

SO we watched the game in peace. I began to feel drowsy and before I knew it I was knocked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Bella" my dad said nudging me awake. I groaned in response. " Bells."

I woke sat up slowly rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I noticed I as in my bed. Holy crow did he carry me up here. I must have really knocked out.

" Did you need a ride to La Push?" he asked. I glanced at the clock on my bedstand. It ws 11:13. Oh yeah. Cliffdiving. " If you did we have to head out soon cause I have to be at the staion by 11:40"

" yeah I said as I rushed out of bed fumbling for some close out drawrs. " I'll be ready in just a second." he left alone to change.

It was a suprisingly sunny outside today but I wasnt reaally sure what to wear so I just put on my black one peace swimsuit and put a tshirt and jeanshorts on top. Knowing that I'd get wet I quickly shoved atowel and undergarmets into my backpack and jogged down stares. I snatched a gronala bar out of a cabinet and was all set to go.

" Ready to go kiddo?" Charlie asked from the livingroom.

"Yep" I said. As we left the house I again noticed how unusually warm the weather was. Although the water would be cold atleast the sun was out and we wouldnt be absluteley freezing.

The ride to La Push was quiet. But it wasnt one of those awkwards silences where yall are glancin back in forth between eachother. It was comfortable as he played a the radio on a lough volume on a country station. Silence was one thing you couldnt count on if you were with Renee.

" So where do you want me to drop you off?" my dad asked as we pulled into the boundaries of La Push.

" Just over by the beach by the Blacks house"

He nodded." You goin swimin or somethin?"

" Maybe." I pressed my lips together.

He stopped the car right by the peimeter of the Beach. There were barely any people there. Only a few tenagers from the rezervation on the fire side of the beach.

" me when your ready to go"

" Allright seeya dad." I said as I i got out of the cruiser.

" Youve got your cellphone on ya right?"

" Yeah"

" And it's on?"

I couldnt help but roll my eyes. " yes dad I'll call you bye"

" Bye Bells" and with that he drove away.

I trailed down to the shore of the beach while frowning at the sky. The once sunny sky had all bout vanished and was now covered in gray. The wind had also began to pick up blowing my hair all over my face. Jacob and his friends were nowhere to be seen. I suppose I was a little early.

My eyes scanned the beach and then locked onto a cliff not to far away. It was pretty tall. If the weather continued the way it was going there would be a storm by time Jake and his friends showed. I wondered if I could fit in one jump before the weather was to bad to even considered swimming.

I dropped my bookbag off by a rock that i hoped I'd remember and stripped down to my black swimsuit. After stuffing my close into the backpack I began to hike my way up to the cliff with a childish grin on my face. I'd never been one to have thrill issues but at that moment I ws feeling a bit reckless. The thought of leaping into the ocean was nearly irresistible.

When I made it to the top of the huge cliff my heart was beating a mile a minute.I slowly made my way to te edge until I was standing only about a foot away from the drop. I swalowed, the smile that had plastered my face long gone as I looked down at the merky depths of the ocean. It was such a long drop. jeez. It hadnt looked this huge from the ground.

I took a deep breath, took five steps back, then sprinted and leaped. I screamed the way people do on roller coasters as I flew through the air. The wind in my face only lasted about five seconds before the ocean's ice water smaked like the hand of god! The impact was massive and although the water was cool, the sting from hitting the water ws red hot.

And then the currents beagn to take me.

I hadnt anticipated the currents at all. But now as they crashed into me eightweelers I immediatley regretted my need for thrill. The waves tossed my around like a rag doll. I flayed my arms trying to get to the serface. Where was the surface? I'd dragged down so low by the currents that I couldnt even spot the sun through the water! Usually I was a brilliant swimmer but the ways controlling an d munipilating my body so that I was helpless.

I swam the hadest I could but It always seemed that waterever direction I tried to swim the currents would shove me the opposite way. The waves were like an evil little child who'd found an helpless bug and were tormenting and teasing it. I was that bug.

God my longs burned like hell.I gave up thrashing to get to the surface of the water. The currents were just to strong and I was just to weak. I closed my eyes and let the waves serge against me.

There was no hope.

No hope at all. But what about Charlie...and Renee! They would be broken. I had just began to really bond with Charlie and now he would loose me.

I thought about all the good things that had happened to me since I'd came to Forks. Renee I knew was happy. She could travel with Phil now and not have to be restrained by me. And then Charlie. Oh Charlie. We had gotten along so well. He had his girl home.

Finally I felt at peace.

Suddenly the water warmed around me. My eyes flashed open in an instant and I was face to with a green eyed angel. His eyes were the color of see weed below the ocean and showed a strange determination. His skin was pale a snow. He was angel in its purest form. Our noses were centimeters from touching. I must be dead and gone heaven. Nope, lungs still felt like the were being lit on fire.

His arms suddenly wraped around me and we were hurdling towards the surface. I was surrounded by his warmth.

It felt as if I was in a dream..a trance. This couldn't be real. He couldn't be real.

The air had long since left my lungs and I as very dizzy. I was sure I was hallucinating. This was a fair explanation for what was happening.

My eyes slid away from the beautiful man in front of me. At first I was staring into the light cloaked by the murky water above us that had to be the sun. The light was fast approaching.

But not fast enough...

Everything around slowly darkened and my green eyed angel began to disappear. No! I needed him! My thoughts screamed.

And then I slipped into the black.

**Authors Note: Sooo... Could it be a mermaid? LOL!! Review and find out guys. Sorry if that was a bit of a cliffey!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanyou to all of those who reviewed! It feels good to be getting some feed back. Oh! And I've been informed that Edward is actually a _merman _not a _mermaid_. SO thanks to protectorofcannon2 for giving me that tad bit of info! Oh! And I don't know how to put pics on my file. SO if there is anyone willing to help me out with that please do!**

**So next chapter I was thinking I might do a bit of it in EPOV. So tell me what you guys think about that. PLEASE REVIEW!!! And I really hope that this chapter has better grammar then the last!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer not me!!!**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" a voice called from far away. I recognized it as Jake's voice.

My eyes flew open as I took in my surroundings. I was sprawled on the shore of the beach soaking wet. It was raining buckets. I blinked water droplets out of my eyes confused and dazed and trying to recall what had just taken place. My throat felt like someone had thrown salt down it.

Then an image of a beautiful green eyed boy popped into my head and I remembered everything.

The cliff. The jump. The current. And most of all the green eyed boy. They all came back to my mind in instant.

I instantly scanned my surrounding for the man or boy or whatever. His face had shown manliness yet it was obvious he was young. Must have been in his late teens.

Then suddenly I saw something in the water. It was him!

All I could see was from his face up because he was so deep into the ocean. I couldn't make out the color of his hair because it was wet and dark from the water. He was staring at me with those deep sea green eyes unblinkingly. The waves smashed against him but he remained unmoving.

My eyes widened in wonder. What was this beautiful boy doing in the middle of the ocean? " Thank you" I said. I meant for it to come out as a yell but it ended as a whisper as I watched his eyes slip from my face to behind me. His expression darkened at once.

" Bella!" Jake's voice called again closer this time. I turned around to see him jogging my way in a soaked pair of pants and a black shirt. As he approached I noticed he had the strangest of expressions on his face. He looked angry.

" What the hell happened to you!?" he bellowed. I swiveled around to look for the beautiful green eyed boy.

I gasped. He was gone! Well where the hell could he have gone. Underwater? That was unlikely because if he had he'd have to be resurfacing soon for air.

" Bella!" Jacob said grabbing my hand and facing me towards him. " What happened?" His eyes slid from my face and he scanned the ocean. A shadow grew over his eyes in a weird way making him look even angrier as his eyes locked onto something behind me. I instantly had a strange gut feeling not to mention the boy. I had no clue why.

" Nothing happened." I lied with wide eyes.

" Why are you all wet?" he asked looking down at me while I blushed and fidgeted with my swimsuit.

" Because.." I was a terrible liar. " Because it's raining" I finished smartly.

" You jumped off that cliff! Do you know how dangerous that is with these current! You should have waited for us! You could have died if you hadn't.." his voice trailed off as he stared at me.

" How did you get out of the water?"his eyes lifted from my face and scanned the water again deep in thought. The question seemed as if he were talking to himself not me.

I answered anyways. " I'm a good swimmer!" I slipped out of his grasp to go fetch my back pack. When I returned Jake was still standing in the same spot with tight eyes.

" SO.." I said nudging him," what do want do now since the weather's bad?"

" We can go hang out at my place if you want.." he said distantly as he continued to stare out into the water. He looked like he was concentrating on something. His expression cleared and he broke his gaze from the water and looked down at me. " That sound good?"

" Yup" I smiled.

We found his car and drove off to his place. La Push was different from Forks. Of course the weather was the same but down here was a whole different place. The houses were built in an indian style. Everything here seemed so cultural. I glanced at Jacob while in the car. I'd never noticed before but aside his good lucks he had somewhat Native American features. That explained the russet skin color. My eyes trailed down his body. He had perfect form and it looked like he worked out. I'm sure the girls at school were all over him.

" Getting a good luck?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Suddnley I remembered he was supposed to bring some friends.

" Where are your friends?"

" Embry and Quill bailed out once the weather started getting bad. I tried to call you." he said apologetically.

AT that moment we pulled in front of Jacob' house. It was similar to all the other houses in La push. Small in size with an Indian style to it.

" Is your dad home?" I asked as I climbed out of the car recalling Billy Black, Jacob's father.

" No he went fishing with Hairy Clearwater" he said over his shoulder as he walked into the house. I paused at the doorway noticing as small ornament hanging by the door. It was an elaborate and yarn spun with small trinkets and feathers hanging from it. Jacob noticed what is was looking at and explained.

" It's a dream catcher. Just about every house in La Push has one." Jacob said.

" Does it catch dreams" I said with a grin.

" Only the bad ones." Jake said with an answering smile. He led me into the small house. I noticed he had to duck under an archway. Jeez he was tall.

" So are you hungry or anything?" as he clicked on the TV in the living room. My stomach answered with a grumble. I blushed.

" I'll take that as a yes. If you wanna go change the bathroom is down that hallway. I nodded, grabbed my bag and headed to go change.

The bathroom was small like the rest of the house. It was distinctly a all-male bathroom. I wondered whatever happened to Jake's mom as I slipped out of my clammy wet swimsuit and dried off with my towel. After pulling on my dry clothes I went out to the kitchen.

Jacob was plopped at the table devouring a huge sandwich. I couldnt help but giggle at the sight as I joined him

After Jake had finished off his eighth sandwich and second family size bag of chips( That boy could eat!) and me my second sandwich, we settled down for watching TV. Nothing was really on so we stayed on Disney Channel. Since Phineas and Pherb wasn't exactly my favorite show I eventually fell asleep on Jacob's shoulder. I supposed I was pretty tired after the drowning incident.

When I woke up I was at home and in my bed. What the hell? People really need start waking me up before the decide to pick me up and carry me wherever. I glanced at the clock. 2: 13 in the morning. Great. Now I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I could still taste a faint mixture of salt and sand in the back of my throat. I decided I seriously needed a shower.

As I washed the sandy grime off of my body and hair I began to think about the green eyed boy again. Was he still out there? Well of course he wasn't! He was probably at home and asleep right now. But then as I recalled some details about about him I started to reconsider. He didn't seem like a normal person that's for sure. I mean what kind of normal person rescues a damsel in distress and doesn't wait around for her gratitude. And there was the heat. The inhuman heat. I thought maybe he had taken a piss in the water, but that thought made me giggle because it was so thing was for sure. He was a great swimmer. I myself wasn't a bad swimmer. I may even be considered a good one. But for him to be able to torpedo out of the currents like that. Well hell. It was unbelievable!

When the hot water ran out I slipped out of the shower and into some sweats and a tank top and headed back into the room. I crossed the floor over to the window. Once again sheets of rain were bombarding the window pain.

Raining.

Always.

I thought it ironic that only a few nights ago I was in this exact spot yet my mind was on something completely different.

I wanted to learn more about this green eyed boy. I wanted to meet him. I wanted to show him my extreme gratitude. But where could I start? I suppose I could ask Jacob if he knew of any green eyed boy that hung out around the beach often. But that warning gut feeling came again, telling me it would be better if I never mentioned him to Jacob.

The boy didn't look like a local from La Push. He didn't have in Native American features the way Jake did.

So. Where did this leave me.

I could either forget that the drowning incident ever happened the way an sane person would or I could continue to find this beautiful boy to show him my eternal gratitude. I like the second choice better. So I decided I'd look for this mystery boy no matter how long it took.

And with that decision made I climbed back into bed hoping for a bit more sleep. Nestled into the covers, I wondered just how long it _would_ take to find him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three months months since I'd first came Forks. The date was April 16 and I still hadn't seen my swimmer.

That's what I'd began to call him. _My swimmer_. I know it's strange to become so obsessed over someone you don't even know but I truthfully didn't care. I'd spend ours in La Push with Jake almost everyday. While enjoying Jacob's presence I'd also be continually glancing around for any sight of _him_.

And I never found him. And believe me, I'd looked. Not only would I scan the Beach but I'd also look for him around the La Push neighbor hood. Again no sign of him.

After about the second month of looking for him I wondered if I'd just imagined him. That was the more logical thing. But I was stubborn and refused to believe that. He was real and I would find him.

Jake never suspected a thing. At least I don't think he did. Jacob was still fun to be around and over the months our friendship grew. Although Charlie suspected it was more than friendship I knew that it was nothing more. Well it was nothing more for _me_ at least but I was never sure what exactly Jacob was thinking.

Alice and Rosalie became my two best girlfriends. We hung out a lot. Not as much as I did with Jake but we still spent lots of time together. We would have sleep overs, shopping sprees and of that other girly stuff. Just as Jessica had predicted Alice offered me a spot on the cheerleading squad. I of course declined but I stopped eating lunch with Jess and her friends and traded to eat lunch with the squad. They were all superficial just like the cheerleaders back in Phoenex. The only reason I sat with them was because of Alice and Rosalie. Jacob wasn't so happy with me hanging out with Alice and Rose but I promptly told him to butt out. After all Alice and Rosalie had the same feelings towards Jake.

The date was April 16 and I still hadn't seen my swimmer. I sat on the shore of La Push beach watching Jake and Quill have rock throwing contest. My mouth was hanging open as I watched how far Quill threw his rock. It went so far that it disappeared in the distance. One thing I'd noticed since I'd started spending time with Jake and his friends were there size and strength. Each one of them were extremely tall and well built. Sometimes I wondered idly if they were on steroids.

" Holy Crap Quill" I muttered.

" You think that's far Bells?" Jake said as he searched the ground for " the perfect rock". He carefully chose a sleek black one. After giving me a quick wink he winded his arm back and then flung the small stone. My eyes widened as the rock pierced the air, and just like Quill's, it dispeared in the distance.

I quickly cleared my face of any shock as Jake turned towards me. I pursed my lips as I scooped up a rock from the beach.

" Not bad you two but I could do much better." and with that I threw the rock as far as I could. Not two seconds later there was a pathetic plop not to far away. I smiled proudly. " And that's how it's done"

Quill snickered and Jake rolled his eyes at my little performance. " Come on let's go inside it looks like it's about to rain" Jake said looking at the clouded skies.

" Actually I've got to get to work pretty soon." I noted glancing at my watch. I'd recentley aquired a job at the Newtons Sporting Goods store on Saturdays and Sundays and today was a Saturday. I gave own last glance in vain around the beach. No sign.

After saying goodbye to Quill Jake walked me to my truck. " See you Monday Bells." I waved goodbye as I drove off to to work.

I pulled in front of the store and headed in. After greeting Mike ( The reason that I had this job) and putting on my apron I began to organize the shelves in the front of the store.

" Bella would you mind putting up these new brochures once your done with that?" Mrs. Newton asked as she set a new shipment of brochures by my feet.

" Sure, no problem" I answered.

She thanked me and went back to doing her business. After organizing the shelf neatly I picked up the box and went to the brochure stand. I set the box on the counter and went to work setting the brochures in the appropriate slots. This was a more challenging then organizing shelves or stacking boxes. Not because of manual labor or anything but because all the brochures were so interesting. Some advertised beautiful hiking trails and others luxurious waterfalls. My hand always itched to open them but I resisted.

Then I stopped on one brochure particularly.

It was of a beach and it was beautiful.

It resembled the La Push beach but was obviously a different beach entirely. Cullenial was what is was called. **(Note: Do yall notice the root word of _Cullenial?)_**My fingers started getting that itchy feeling again. I glanced around for Mrs. Newton. She was busy talking to a costumer about how wonderful our hiking boots were. I figured she wouldn't take notice of me.

I flipped open the brochure my eyes scanning the page. It wasn't to far from La Push beach. After reading more into it I had the urge to see this beautiful beach in person. Maybe I could go with Alice and Rosalie.

" Bella would you mind giving this gentleman a brochure of the Onawaka Lake," Mrs. Newton called.

" Sure thing," I said as I stuffed the Cullenial Beach brochure into a slot and pulled out the brochure for the man.

The man was scruffy looking with a red santa clause beard. He looked kind of like a lumber jack" Thankyou" He said in gruffy voice that matched his apperance. AS he took the brochure he looked at the the other brochures on the stand. His eyes stopped on one brochure. " Can I see that Cullenial Beach one" He asked.

I picked it off the stand and handed it to him.

His eyes scanned over the brochure. " You know, there is a legend that mermaids once lived on this beach." he murmured while studying the brochure. I swallowed a small giggle. It wouldn't have been very professional to laugh at a costumer. I was used to this. Superstitious people came into this shop all of the time. Once I'd even heard of there being " werewolve sitings". Yeah, and vampires exist too...right. **( Note: Sorry no vamps in this story but as for werwolves and mermaids...)**

" The brochures are free sir" I said pretending that I hadn't heard his little comment on mermaids. He grumbled a thankyou and went on his way.

I went back to work stacking the brochures in their slots. Once that was finished I went to the back to take an inventory on our supplies. By time I was finished it was dark and my shift was over. I put my apron away and say goodbye to Mrs. Newton and Mike. Mrs. Newton informed that I could have the day off tomorrow because they weren't expecting many costumers. Before heading out of the door I paused by the Brochure stand. Well hell, they were free I thought as I snatched the Cullenial Beach brochure off the stand and headed home.

When I pulled into the drive way of my house I noticed Rose's red Convertible in the drive way. This was normal since Saturdays was our Sleep Over Night. SOV as we called it. I parked my car and headed in with the brochure in hand.

Rose and Alice were lounging on the couch watching The Little Mermaid when I went into the living room. Ironic. Alice leaped over the couch and gave me a jubilant hug the way she always did and Rosalie called a greeting from the couch. I set my bag on the floor of the hall placing the brochure on top.

" Do you guys want some popcorn?" I offered.

" Just one second, this is my favorite part! Watch it with us!" I rolled my eyes and settled on the couch with Rose and Alice on either side of me. It was the part when Ariel first sees her lover boy. I glanced at Alice and Rose. They were deep into the movie. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the couch to go make the popcorn.

"I'll be right back." I giggled at the mushy girls. Why couldnt we just watch Juno or something!

When I came back the girls barely glanced at me as they snatched a handful of popcorn with their eyes glued to the screen. I again settled between the two ready for a long night of The Little Mermaid.

Then I remembered the brochure sitting ontop of my bag.

I hopped off the couch again to retrieve the brochure. " Bella can you sit still for two seconds." Rose complained.

I ignored that comment as I came back with the brochure. " Do you guys have plans for tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

" Not me" Alice said.

" Me either, why?" Rose asked.

I held up the brochure to their faces. " I was thinking we could go to the Cullenial Beach!" Their eyes widened. " Isn't it beautiful!" I gushed.

Alice and Rose exchanged a secretive glance as if they were silently communicating with each other.

" Bella umm-" Rose started in a rush.

" Sure! Sounds good!" Alice exclaimed with a clap. I heard a small gasp come from Rosalie. Rose was glaring at Alice, while Alice avoided Roses gaze. Was I missing something?

" Now lets watch the movie!" Alice said turning her attention to the screen. Rose did the same but she didn't seem to be really paying any attention to it. Every now and then Rosalie would glance at Alice. But Alice's eyes remained glued to the screen.

I sighed. I always felt as if they were keeping something from me. Why did they hate Jake? Another thing I noticed was that Rose and Alice never talked about their boy friends. I knew they had boyfriends but they always avoided to subject for some reason. And then now again they were acting strange. I pretended no to notice these things. They probably thought they were fooling me. They weren't. As we sat and watched the movie I couldn't help but feel left out of some strange secret. I mean I'd been friends with them for a while and I figured they wouldn't keep things from me. I never kept things from them.

I began to drift off to sleep listneing to Ariel sing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke by the smell of Bacon. And eggs. My stomach grumbled.

Then I heard quiet murmuring coming from the kicthen. It was Alice and Rosalietalking or arguing..

"... but Rose she deserves to know!" Alice hissed in a quiet whisper. Were they whispering because they didn't want to wake me up or because they didn't want me to here what they were saying? " I don't like keeping this from her. She's are closest friend and I know we can trust her."

" I trust her to Alice but it's not really _our_ secret to give away!" Rose exclaimed.

" She should know." Alice repeated stubbornly. Rose sighed.

At that moment my stomach decided to make it's presence known with a ferocious growl. They instantly quieted down. I heard the clicking of forks against plates. I decided my stomach couldn't take it any longer and got up. I went into the kitchen to find the two eating with vacant looks on their faces.

" Good morning sleepy head." ALice greeted.

" Hey Bella" Rose greeted. I said good morning and sat at a chair and ate the breakfast that they had sat out for me. It was silent for a few minutes.

" So are we still going to the Beach? " I asked breaking the silence.

Alice gave Rose a look. Rose sighed and said with a small smile, " Sure" Alice beamed at Rose while Rose rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. I felt that they had made a decision bigger then just going to a beach or not.

I , too, smiled. Whatever was going on between my two friends I didn't care at that moment. Today was going to be a blast!

**Authors Note: SO... Hope yall enjoyed it. I had fun writing and like I said, I hope it had better grammar then the last! Remember to tell me whether you'd would like some of the next chapter in Edwards POv or not.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next chapters gonna be loads of fun! I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I want to start off by saying thank you to all you wonderful reviewers. It really means a lot to me! I read every single review and take it to heart!! So THANKYOU!!! Also thanks to anybody who is even just reading this story.****So anyways. This chapter will be switching poit of views alot so I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: IT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!!!**

**BVOP**

" Alice." I called from downstairs for about the zillionth time. We were at Alice's house ( or mansion) waiting for her to finish getting ready for our beach trip. And she was taking forever. I glanced at my watch. 11:12. Great Jesus! We had arrived at Alice's house at around 9: 45! I'd estimated it would take about fifteen minutes to get ready. But then again this was Alice we were talking about.

Rosalie lounged on the couch while watching Americas Next Top Model.( If Rose competed in that show she would sooo win). Rose was wearing a red one piece. But I'd never seen a one piece with such little material but she totally rocked the outfit without being skimpy. Amazingly it was sunny outside today and she didn't have to wear anything over it to keep warm.

" Bella have some patience." Alice said calmly as she descended the stairs in a cute hot pink bikini with a see through net dress draped over her body hanging to her knees. The girl had taste. Alice gasped taking in my appearance. " Please tell me your joking."

I glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing my black one peice with blue guy trunks over it. " What?" I said befuddled.

" O my god. Your not wearing that Bella!" Alice said sternly grabbing me by the arm and dragging me in front of Rose. Rose's jaw dropped. Oh come on! It wasn't _that_ bad! " Look at what she has on Rose!"

" Bella we really need to take you bikini shopping." Rose said sadly, eyeing my out fit. " You cant be seen in public wearing that."

" Don't worry! I have just the thing for you to wear for now!" Alice said excitedly dragging me upstairs.

Alice's closet was huge. Bigger then my entire room. It was a walk through and neatly organized. Alice took me to the back end.

" Your smaller then Rose but a bigger then me" she murmured reaching into one of her shelves and grabbing something. She pulled it out and held it up in front of my face. I blushed

" Alice! There is no way I'm wearing that!!" I gasped.

She smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously. " The hell you are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about the human girl!

My every thought revolved around her. Ever since I'd saved her that one fateful day I couldn't get her out of my mind.

I'd seen humans from a distance. But never up close. I wasn't reckless like my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. I followed the rules. Sirena ( mermen and women) weren't allowed to make their presence known to human world. If they did then the Volturi, an Italian clan of sirenas, were sure to take them out. The only time sirenas came in contact with humans was when they weer feeding. Meaning no human lived to tell stories.

Our clan the, the Cullen clan, were the second largest clan ( Vulturi being the largest). Most sirenas or merpeople traveled as nomads, in pairs. Our clan was made up of Carlisle our leader, Esme his mate, Emmett, Jasper, Tanya, Irina, and myself.

Our clan was different from other merpeople.

Different from the Volturi or anyone else.

We were vegetarians ( Our little inside joke). Not in the sense that we didn't eat meat because we did eat meat. All kinds od small fish but that we didn't eat humans. Most sirenas hated humans for polluting the water and causes other such harms to our earth. Tanya and Irina hated humans. Yet they remained apart of our clan, not feeding on the humans. They most likely stayed apart of our clan for the same reason as me. We viewed it as immoral.

So we kept our distance from the humans. I'd never been as closes to a human as I was three months ago. They weren't ugly creatures the way I'd presumed they would be. In fact the girl was beautiful. Perhaps all humans were beautiful and that's the reason why Emmett and Jasper had fallen so deeply in love with two.

That one day when I'd saved the brown eyed human I didn't know what I was thinking. La Push beach was strictly off limits to merpeople yet when I heard the human dying in the water I couldn't just ignore it. Sirenas have extra senses and can tell when an animal or human is dying. It's one of the reasons that sirenas can catch such easy prey.

Through the meerky water I'd spotted her not to far away. She was struggling in the water paddling for her dear life. I noticed the long milky legs, instantly warning me she was not one of us. I knew with legs she would never be able to survive the currents. Humans were just to weak.

She was being pushed further and further toward the jagged rocky ocean floor. Later on I'd convinced myself this was the reason I'd rescued her. If she'd hit the rocky floor her blood was sure spread through the water. Sirenas don't have a problem containing there hunger around humans. But since we are originally dissidents from sharks when blood gets into the water it starts a frenzy.

I thrashed my tail** ( Note: Not a doggy tail a fishy tail!)**and swam quickly to the girl. I slowed then as I approached her. She wasn't ghastly and hideous the way the stories sad. She was beautiful I thought as I noticed an expression on her face. She looked calm and peaceful. She's stopped swimming and was letting the currents take the her. Was that small smile on her lips. She was about die and she was smiling! Humans were strange creatures.

At that moment her eyes flashed open greeting me with two perfect brown orbs. She looked shocked. I grabbed her with determination to save this girls life and shot to the surface. Half way to the surface she grew limp in my arms. We broke through the surface and I swam to shore. From the sky there came water. Rain as the humans called it. She felt so fragile in my arms. I set her down carefully on the beach. She was breathing lightly with her delicate chest rising up and down slowly. I pulled my self closer to her for a better look at her face. She had long brown hair with bit of see weed in it. Her lips were full and serious.

My fin began to tingle. I glanced down and noticed that it was turning pale from being out of the water. If I stayed out of the water for a few more minutes I'd have full blown legs. This normal for any merperson. You stay out of the water to long you get legs. Stay for about mabeye 12 hours then it's permanent and your a human. Only once in the history of merpeople did someone turn into a human. But no merperson in their right mind would want to become human. HUmans. The things that polluted our water and damaged our earth.

My eyes trailed down the rest of her body. She was wearing this strange black material. It was so odd how humans wore things to cover their body! Merpeople didn't wear clothes! Women had long hear to cover their breast and men wore nothing. My eyes trailed over her legs. If I were looking at her from her torso up and she didn't have those ridiculous clothes on, I wouldn't have been able to tell she was a human. My hand extended forward with out my consent a gently brush my hand against one leg. She twitched. I jerked back and quickly flopped back into the water. I swam far out then turned around to get one lat look at her. I wish I knew her name.

" Bella!" a male called from the didtance.

Bella. It was a beautiful name.

She was awake. And looking straight at me. I stared back unable to look away.

Then the male who'd called her came into view. A La Push boy!! A disgusting La Push dog! And I was their stinking territory. Bella turned around and I dove under the water and began to swim back to the Cullenial beach. The La Push animal knew I was there. Well he'd better thank me for savings his friends life!

Her name stayed in my head for the next three months. Bella. I couldn't stop thinking of her and her beautiful brown eyes.

" Edward!" the sound of my name being called snapped me out of my thoughts. I was lounging on a rock in the Cullenial Beach enjoying the rare sunlight. Our territory. Humans played on the other half of the beach not to far away but I remained perfectly out of sight. I looked down to see Jasper and Emmett in the water.

" Dude! We called you like three times!" I hated when they tried to talk like humans using words like dude.

" What do you want?" I grumbled laying back on my rock resting my arm over my eyes.

" Alice and Rose are here!" Emmett said. Like I cared. I was just going to turn a blind eye to them and there little shenanigans.

" And this means what to me? " I said.

" Come on Ed, we want you to meet them! They are really great if you give them a chance!" Jasper said pulling himself on top of the rock by my side. Yeah go and meet a human! AS if.

Then a thought came to me. What if these humans could help me find Bella. I'd never mentioned Bella to Jasper or Emmett before and I wasn't planning to but I could always as their little girlfriends.

I groaned as if I'd finally given in and said " Fine then." Jasper clapped by back aprecitivley and dove gracefully back into the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

" Bella do you have sun block on?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes.

" Yes, mother." I said.

" Good girl!" Alice said patting my head as if I were a dog. We had just arrived and settled down. All three of us layed side by on the beach with a towel under us. The sun beamed over us making me hope that perhaps I could finally get a tan.

" You know what, I'm thirsty, I'm going to go the bar. You guys want anything?" I announced standing up.

" I'm good" Rose said placing sunglasses on to cover her blue eyes.

" Oooh. Bella can you get me a lemonade please!!" Alice said.

I nodded, grabbed my purse and trotted off to the beach Bar little far off. The place reminded me of that Rico's shack from Hannah Montana. There were a few people on stools eating and drinking while they enjoyed the days heat. I quickly slipped into a bathroom in the back of the bar. Once the door closed behind me I dug in my purse for my sunblock. Ok. So I'd forgot to put on sunblock. Big deal I thought as I looked at my reflection. I couldn't help but blush as I looked at the silly out fit Alice had forced me into. If you could call the small blue bikini an out fit. I definitely looked as if was trying to hard. Alice had insisted that I was being silly but I knew better! I smeared sun block all over my body quickly. Then closing the cap I stepped out of the bathroom to order our drinks.

A teenage Asian boy was operating the stand by himself. He looked a little familiar. Erick Yorkie, I suddenly remembered his name was. Oh great someone I knew would see me in this ridiculous bikini!

" Hey Bella, lookin good." Erick greeted with a wink.

I blushed suddenly uncomfortable. " Um thanks. Can I have two lemonades, please?" I said pulling out my money and sliding it to him.

" Sure thang" He said, expertly whipping up two cups from under the bar and filling them with lemonade. " Here you go. Oh and" he leaned in as if he were going to tell me something top secret. " Since your so cute I'll give you the second one free" he sleekly slided me my money back.

" Er, thanks Erick." He grinned, no doubt because I'd remembered his name. I wanted to leave but then he started chatting with me about weird stuff. ( Stuff like how to beat level six on Halo 3). I glanced at my watch. Holy crow! I'd just spent like half an hour listening to him! Making a quick escape I hurried back to the beach while trying not spill the drinks. Leave it to a klutz like me to trip in sand.

I slowed down as I approached Alice and Rosalie, all previous embarrassment forgotten as I noticed three guys and joined them. They were smiling like they all knew each other.

What the hell?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**APOV**

" You know what I'm thirsty" Bella announced. " I'm going to go the bar. You guys want anything?" This was a perfect chance!

" Im good." Rose said.

" Oooh. Bella can you get me a lemonade please!!" I said. I'd already packed us plenty of cool drinks but I was going to use this chance to go fetch the boys.

She nodded and trotted off. After she was out of ear shot I stood up dusted myself and grabbed my bag. " You stay hear Rose, I'm going to go get the Jaz and Emmett."

" Are we going to tell her?" Rose asked.

" We'll take it slowly and let her figure it out n her own"

I hurried off. There was a rocky edge that divided the beach in two. The part for the beach goers and the part that was strictly off limits to people. That was were I was going.I skipped into the brush now out of site. I rounded the huge rock divider making my way to no mans land. My eyes traveled around the wonderful beach. This was truly the more beautiful of the two beaches. It remained untouched by humans. Rose and I had found it about a year ago when we were boating. That was when we had met Jaz and Em. I scanned the ocean for the two. I instantly found them and noticed the had brought a third person. I jogged down to the shore of the beach.

" Hey Al!" Jasper called. I waved excitedly.I quickly dug through my bag for the trunks I'd brought for them. I tossed them far out into the air and watched with a grin as Jasper and Emmett soared out of the water like gracefull dolphins to catch them skillfully.

" Who's your friend Jaz?" I asked as I walked into the water to meet up with them. On Jasper's right was a teenage merman with green eyes that were slowly fading into a gold color. All meraids eyes turned gold when out of the water just the way there flippers turn to legs. However those mermaids that weren't " vegetarians", there eyes turned red. I'd never actually seen one before though.

" This is Edward, our brother" Jasper announced. " Edward this is Alice"

" Hello Edward" I greeted excitedley. I held out my hand for him to shake but he stared at it puzzled. He glanced at his brothers.

" Sorry, Edward doesn't spend much time around humans Alice, you'll have to be slow with him" Emmett said grinning at Edward.

I smiled at him and then suddenly remembered I'd only brought two trunks. " Actually guys, I only brought two trunks so.." I trailed off remembering the hideous trunks that I'd snatched off Bella and shoved into my bag. I suppose they were only hideous on a girl but not a guy. I quickly dug through my bag then pulled out the blue trunks.

" Here you go Edward! You can were my friend's. She wont need them." I said as I tossed them at him. He plucked them out of the air and began to examine them. Had he never seen pants before?

" You brought her?" Jaz asked surprised. I'd been telling him about Bella for a while and how I wanted to introduce him to her but he had never actually met her. I nodded vigorously.

" Alright! More humans to mess with!" Emmett boomed

" What do I do with them?" Edward asked. He was holding the pants upside down.

I giggled. " You'll have to ask your brothers for help without." I glanced at my watch. Bella would be back any second.

" Hey guys I've got to get back but you can just meet us there when your ready" I said. I gave Jasper a quick kiss and hurried back to the other beach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I collapsed on the sand next to Alice and her friend, as my wobbly legs gave out. It had been hard enough for me to walk just a few steps but traveling all the way to other beach was extremeley tiring. Of course Jasper and Emmett had no problem because they weer so used to using human legs. As for me, it had been my first time to attempt to walk. Not to mention the "trunks" kept riding up.

It was strange being around so many humans. They were everywhere. Swimming in the water, laying on the sand, jogging,tossing flying disk that Emmett called Frisbees. It was like I was surrounded.

" Hey Rose this is Edward our brother." Emmett greeted a blond in red material.

" Hello Edward" she greeted, holding out her hand the way the human with black hair had. I sat up.

"Hello" I said, this time shaking it. The feeling of her skin was no different from the feeling of a mermaids skin, I noted.

" Congratulations Edward, you just touched you first human." Emmett said. Alice and Jasper chuckled.

" Oh hey Bella!" Alice greeted someone behind me.

Bella!?

I spun around to see a brunette human in a bit of blue material approaching us.

It was her!

The human girl!

Bella!

She plopped down on a towel next to Alice handing her a yellow beverage.

" Hey guys, who's your friends?" Bella asked glancing at us. Her eyes passed my face as if I were another stranger she didn't know. Did she remember me? It didn't seem like she did. Even if she did remember me she probably wouldn't recognize me now. My eyes were a different color now and my hair was dried from the sun. Not to mention when she first saw me we were under water, and human eyes cant see well under water the way a Sirenas can.

" This is Emmett my boyfriend" Rose said pointing to Emmett. " This is Jasper Alice's boyfriend" Pointing to Jasper" and this is Edward their brother" she pointed to me.

" Hello" she greeted shyly. Then she studied my face for a second. Was there a chance that she recognized me!?

" Do I know you?" she asked me.

Emmett snorted." That's very unlikely." then he glanced at Jasper and I.

" Er, were not from around here Bella" Jasper said.

Bella nodded, her eyes still on my face.

Things had turned out better then I could have ever dreamed. I'd planned to ask Alice or Rosalie if they knew Bella, yet they had handed her to me on a silver platter!

But then at that moment I caught sent of something.

Something unbeileivabley foul!

A La Push dog!

Here! On our territory!

The scales on my neck bristled. In that moment Jasper, Emmett, and I were all on our feet at once , hunched over in preditorial I caught sight of him. That same La Push boy I'd seen earlier with Bella.

He was sprinting with two other La Push boys on his falnks.

And he was headed straight for us... or Bella

**Note: I know. Cliffey!**

**So I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please leave me a review!!!!**

**Merry Christmas yall!!!!!**


End file.
